Patch Notes: Version 1.80A
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.80a Release Notes Darkness Rising October 12, 2005 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Players will no longer zone into an instance and fall through the ground. Â - Horses that have been dropped on the ground as an object may now be picked back up by the player. Â Â - Necromancers in shade form will no longer get stuck in doorways. Â DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Quests - General Â - Players who became a Champion before completing the â€œBecoming a Champion of the Realmâ€? quest should now be able to finish the quest by speaking with the Royal Guard, zoning in and saying â€œchampionâ€? to the King. Â - A bug has been identified and fixed that was preventing players from receiving appropriate kill credit (and subsequent stepping of their quest â€“ Conspiracy: Finding the Keeper) in the Chapter 2 dungeon, the Demonic Prison. Players killing Eternal Darkness and/or Eternal Hate (in any order) should now step correctly, leading to the final encounter with that dungeonâ€™s boss mob. Items - General - Players can now correctly equip the Mythical Saddle at level 45, the Mythical light armor at Champion Level 1, the Mythical medium armor at Champion Level 2, and the Mythical heavy armor and Champion Level 4. - Savages are no longer able to obtain two Champion Weapons. Â Â DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Â Quests Â - The Hibernia version of Rebellion: Answering the Call â€“ Nymir will spawn more frequently. Â - The Hibernia version of Rebellion: Spreading the Word â€“ Erhael will spawn more frequently. Â - The Albion version of Rebellion: Answering the Call â€“ Blake Gibb's spawn timer was increased to prevent him from insta-spawning. Â - The Albion of version Rebellion: Spreading the Word â€“ Mruglar's spawn timer was increased to prevent him from insta-spawning. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Siege Merchants in all battlegrounds will correctly sell seige gear again, however merchants will continue to show their stores outside of the portal keeps as they have done prior. Â DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Quest Notes Â - Players stuck on the keyword begin for step 1 of the Albion version of Rebellion: Answering the Call quest will now be able to click on the keyword begin to advance the quest. Â - Players stuck on the keyword Rebellion for step 1 of the Albion version of Rebellion: Answering the Call quest will now be able to click on the keyword Rebellion to advance the quest. Â - The Quartermaster Masters in each realm should now respond to players appropriately if they do not qualify for an advanced mount. Â Â - It is no longer be possible to kill Beltadis prematurely on the Midgard version of Conspiracy: Rite of Binding. Â Â - (Classic Servers) Kelec is now visible. Â - (Classic Servers) Seneschal Desmond will now properly spawn in the Hibernian Throne Room. Â - (Classic Servers) The Mysterious Messengers for the Albion and Midgard Champion Quests are now Visible. Â - (Classic Servers) Captain Raesind in Vindsaul Faste is now visible. Â - (Classic Servers) Dilanna and Timothy, the Chosen of Hel, in Mularn are now visible. Â - A fix was implemented for Midgard players who exit King Eirikâ€™s throne room before handing him the Letter from the Visindikonar.Â Previously, the Royal Guards outside the throne room were denying them re-entry; they are now able to re-enter the throne room to speak with the King. Â - Players in all realms who embarked on their Champion Levels prior to speaking with the Champion Recruiters and were experiencing difficulty with getting the Recruiters in their realm to progress past an access keyword trigger should now be able to return to the topics offered by the Recruiter. Â Â - Champion recruiters should now step players who get stuck on the â€œSpeak to the Champion recruiter" step of the Becoming a Champion of the Realm quest }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes